


Crash landing into you

by surprisedreader



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Anger, Denial, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisedreader/pseuds/surprisedreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick, after much convincing from Sharpy finally came clean to Jonny about his feelings. The only problem is that Jonathan doesn't take the news as well as planned. After four months of not talking outside of necessity Kaner's plane goes down and things start to change. And the only problem with THAT is weather Patrick is ready for the change now that Jonny is willing to try or did his captain do more damage to him then the crash. Hoping his phone and he doesn't die is a really shitty time to be trying to figure it all out any way. They seriously need to work on their timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash landing into you

There is a ringing somewhere to his left. It’s the first thing that has cut through his mental fog enough to make him blink his eyes open. He has been in and out of it for some indeterminate amount of time but he knows that ring tone. He has to answer, pavilion reaction. Licking his chapped lips and blinking unseeing eyes into the all-consuming darkness he gropes around trying to find the source of the noise. He has to stretch hard, pulling uncomfortably at his pinned leg and trying and ignore the cold lumps he accidentally brushes against before miracles of miracles his hand closes around the shrilling phone. He lifts it with shaking hands and a soft glow covers him making his eyes ache painfully for a moment before the pain eases. The screen is shattered with little spider web cracks tracing from one corner to the next. He can’t see the name that is flashing but he doesn’t need to with “Last Ride” spilling from the speakers. It doesn’t matter that he hasn’t heard the ring tone in months, only one person has that set as their caller identification, it could be years but by the first bar he would know who it was. He drags his finger across the spot the little green “accept call” button should be and desperately hopes the damn thing picks up. The song cut out just as wiz was talking about seeing them again and and he takes a breath to steel himself before putting the phone up to his ear.  
“Jonny?” He asks softly.  
“Patrick?” Jonny’s tiny voice asks sounding frantic. “Jesus Christ Pat, are you there?”  
“I’m here.” He answers softly. His voice sounds rough and kind of syrupy. That would make sense with the amount of screaming he had been doing earlier he supposed. “I’m here, but I don’t know where I am.” He adds on.  
He can hear Jon cursing and it sounds kind of far away before he forces himself to focus back in. “Look-look around you Pat. What can you see? Can you see anything that you can describe to me?”  
“No…No everything is dark here.” He replied reaching a hand up and touching roof above him. He is talking kind of slow he realizes. “I think I have a concussion. Or I’m really tired.” He says cutting off whatever Jonny was about to say next.  
“Yeah?” Jon asks hesitantly. “Does anything else hurt?”  
Pat has to think about it. Does anything else hurt? “Yes.” He decides. “I can’t move.” Jon makes a high pitched panicked noise on the other end of the phone that would normally make Patrick laugh but now just makes nervous. “I think something is on my leg.” He tries pulling it and sure enough whatever is on him settles more firmly in place making him grunt. “Yeah…yeah it’s stuck…” He hesitates a moment before deciding honest was best course, even if it hadn’t worked so well for him the last time he tried it with Jon. “I think I’m bleeding.”  
“Where?” Jonny sounds shrill, panic clear in his voice this time.  
“My hip…my head. They aren’t bad.” It’s not exactly a lie, they had been bleeding a lot before but now they were just sort of sluggishly oozing. The blood feels tacky against the side of his face and is making his jeans stick uncomfortable against his left thigh. “I’m just gonna sum this up as my whole body kind of hurting man.”  
They are both quiet now. He can hear Jonny breathing on the other end and he can practically see his constipated angry face that he must have on. Jon had glared menacingly at him from across the locker room when he had announced that he was going home for Christmas. It really wasn’t a long enough break to warrant the trip but he had been fraying at the edges. He needed to be around family to regroup even if it was only for three days. The thought would make him laugh if not for the sudden fear that Jonny might hang up if he got mad enough. “Please don’t hang up on me.” Pat begs suddenly. His voice is shaking and he knows he isn’t hiding his fear at all. “I know your mad but please don’t hang up.”  
Jonny sucks in a sharp breath and it sounds a little wet. “I’m not gonna hang up.” He whispers before adding a more firm. “I promise I won’t hang up Pat.”  
“Fuck man.” Partick laughs humorlessly sniffing to try and fight back the tears that he could feel stinging the backs of his eyes. “Had I known all I had to do was be in a plane crash to get you to talk to me again I would have done it sooner.”  
~Four months earlier~

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be what happened four months before during the confession. stay tuned!


End file.
